Love Always Remains
by SteveIsMyHomeboy
Summary: A mysterious woman has wandered far from her home, and all memories of it. But one night she stumbles across a group of small travelers, and soon she is drawn into the war of the ring. Tenth-walker story! /Legomance/ R&R Please!
1. Prologue The Start of a War

_Hey theree _

_(:_

_I've been a member on fanfiction for awhile and actually published some stories, but never really got enough inspiration to complete them so I ended up deleting them. But! I'm a really big Lord of the Rings nerd, and I decided to write a story that's been haunting my mind for the past two months, I already have about four chapters of it, but Im only go to release the prologue and the first chapter for now._

_Sooo tell me what you think! And I'll release the next chapter faster,_

_Julia - - -_

Summary: A mysterious woman has wandered far from her home, and all memories of it. But one night she stumbles across a group of small travelers, and soon she is drawn into the war of the ring.

Tenth-walker story! Legomance / Don't like don't read :]

_Disclaimer:_

I obviously don't own Lord Of The Rings (:

**Prologue --- The Start of a War**

Walking out into the dark starless night, I felt a sudden cold gust of air, sending my body into a fit of shivers. It was not only a mere guess that each night was getting colder than the last.

It will only be a matter of time, my father had told me before he had left to Edoras. Our village is already crumbling, the faces of men, woman, even children, are empty. There is no hope.

My father use to tell me stories of the young years of his life, about how these lands use to be covered in lush grass, and the air we now breathed was refreshing and clean. I would close my eyes and imagine what it once use to be like. It would give me hope for the future. That one day peace would be restored.

He would also tell me about my mother, and how she was very brave, and strong. She had bright aqua blue eyes and long flowing golden hair. My father said I was very similar to her, although more in personality than in looks of course. For I had my fathers emerald eyes and dull chestnut golden hair.

He had left to Edoras, just over a year ago, to ask for help for our people. But he never made it there.

My father was found one week later, attacked by Orcs, outnumbered, defenseless.

And therefore, I was left alone. I wished to be somewhere else, I wished to see long beautiful forests, and tall gracious mountains. But somewhere deep in my heart I felt that my end would come before I had even a slight chance of this.

Perhaps, that is why, when I first noticed the dark figures stumbling over the hill, not too far from where I stood. I closed my eyes slowly, as the fresh tears escaped my eyes and I waited for death.

"Orcs!"

My eyes snapped open, as I heard the alarmed warning of a young man standing close by. He was pointing to the far off hill, with a look of terror on his face.

Soon enough, many panicked men and woman were pouring out of their small homes, grabbing their children and coming to see the terrifying sight for themselves. Chaos ensued, and soon our village was replaced with frantic screaming and people running to make an escape.

_Soon I will be with my parents again. There is nothing left for me here. I will be rid of this terrible world._

My breathing began to pick up, forming ribbons of steam in the chilled air.

My head was overflowing with memories and thoughts of the past, my feet began to move slowly towards the terrible creatures.

Then I stopped, and put my hand on the necklace hanging from my neck.

"_This was your mothers," _I could hear my father say once more, _"She wanted you to have it."_

I smiled unconsciously at the happy memory.

_He held his hand out and outstretched it to mine, dropping something into mine._

_It was beautiful. A long silver chain, with an aqua blue flower hanging on the end,with a silver crystal in the centre of the flower._

"_Stay strong, my child, for these are dark times." He unchained the necklace, and wrapped it around my neck, "Promise me...if anything shall happen to me, be brave, and do not give up hope."_

What was I doing? Death will not bring me peace! Tuning back to what stood before me, I noticed that the orcs were already attacking the far side of the village.

Quickly, I turned and ran, never stopping to look back. I didnt know where I was going, or what I would do, but I didn't stop to ponder the possible answers. I heard screams behind me, the sounds of swords clashing, the sounds of death.

**"_I promise."_**

_- - - - - -_

_A/N _

Short, but its only the Prologue! (:

Tell me what you think pleasee!


	2. The Prancing Pony

_Hey! First Chapter! Yay! Please Review!_

_Disclaimer – I do not own Lord of the Rings _

_(:_

_**- - - - - Chapter 1 - The Prancing Pony**_

A horrific shriek filled the chilled midnight air. The town of Bree was particularly empty on this dark night, there was rumour of evil things roaming the forest just outside the tall wooden gates. Better safe than sorry.

A tall hooded figure watched curiously as four short men walked swiftly by, entering the building next door.

"Hobbits?" The silhouette whispered curiously.

Before the door to the building shut completely, the figure slid gracefully into the Prancing Pony Inn.

- - - - - -

The Inn Keeper nodded hello to the hooded customer who walked quickly by the hobbits to a table in the back.

"Good evening, little masters," The Inn Keeper welcomed, "If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available Mr...ah...?"

"Underhill," One of the hobbits said, "My name's Underhill, we're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"

The Inn Keeper looked puzzled for a second, and looked thoughtfully down at the young hobbits, "Gandalf....Oh! Yes I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard...pointy hat?"

The hobbit nodded his head in relief.

But the Inn Keeper shook his head, "Not seen him for six months."

"Six months?" The hobbit said in disbelief.

The night continued on normally, many drunk men were laughing and singing very loudly. But the four little hobbits sat quietly slipping their ale and looking nervously around the room.

The bartender walked by and poured some more ale into the cups of the small men.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he," The hobbit known as "Mr. Underhill" asked quietly, as he pointed a man, sitting in the shadows and smoking from a long pipe.

"He's one of those rangers, they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds," The Inn Keeper who introduced himself as Butterbur stated, "What his right name is, I never heard, but 'round here he's known as Strider."

"Strider..." The curly haired hobbit repeated to himself, curiousity laced in his voice.

"Aye, we have a lot of strange folk comin' 'ere often," He gestured to the another hooded figure, the one that had followed them into the Inn, "Face of an Angel, but rumoured to be quite a warrior."

The hooded woman listened carefully as she heard the man mention her. She looked up slowly from underneath her hood, to find her emerald eyes meet two piercing blue ones. The startled hobbit looked away quickly and turned back to his friends.

"Baggins?" A loud voice coming from the bar said, "Sure, I know a Baggins...he's sitting over there!"

One of the other hobbits, who seemed to be a slight bit taller and skinnier than the others, was chatting merrily with some of the men sitting by the bar. 'Mr Underhill' gave him a frightened look.

"Pippin no!" The hobbit cried out getting up quickly and beginning to run over to his friend.

He grabbed his friends sleeve trying to pull him away from the group of men.

"Steady on, Frodo!," The alarmed hobbit said, pushing his friend back.

The frightened hobbit stepped back, trying to regain his balance but he suddenly stumbled backward on to the floor.

A glint of gold flew in the air and back down again, landing perfectly on the hobbits finger, and suddenly the small hobbit disappeared.

"_What is this_?" The hooded woman whispered, her eyes widened in disbelief. The Inn became completely silent at once, then an exctied babble arose.

But the other hobbits remained silent, their faces had paled as they stared at the place where the hobbit was last seen.

"Where did he go?!" The woman heard them whisper to each other, as they got up and searched under the table.

"Hey, that ranger... the one that was sitting in the corner," The heavier hobbit noticed, "He's gone."

They all looked towards the corner and realized that he indeed was gone.

The woman eyed the strange hobbit suspiciously, something was going on, and she wanted to know what.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure swiftly walk into the door leading to the stairs.

- - - - - - - -

The woman put her ear close to the door, she had seen two figures slide into the room before.

"_....that ring you carry.... is no trinket._"

" _I carry nothing!." _A more alarmed voice responded.

"_Indeed, I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear completely...that is a rare gift." _She heard a rougher voice say in return.

She pulled her ear away from the door for a split second, as she heard voices ring through the hallway.

Looking around quickly she noticed a rather large cabinet sitting in the lone hallway. She moved behind it quickly before she was seen.

"They went into here!" She heard someone say, one of the other hobbits most likely.

The door burst open and the hobbits entered the room.

"Let him go, or I'll have you long shanks!" One of the hobbits warned the stranger.

The young woman turned her head slightly, and peered around the corner, noticing that the stranger had taken his hood off and now the face of a man, with a scruffy, but noble face was visible. She recognized him instantly.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit...but that alone won't save you...you can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo," The man said as he steathed his sword, "They are coming, we must leave for Rivendell as soon as possible."

The hobbit gave the man a strange glance.

"Who are you?!" The chubby hobbit demanded.

"You may call me Strider," He answered quickly, "For now we must..."

"_Nan tanja no il lin sanda esse, no ta Aragon utinu en Arathorn?_" A soft voice asked.

[But that is not your true name, is it Aragon son of Aganorth?]

The group of the hobbits had poured out into the narrow hallway, startled by the woman's voice.

The hooded woman had come out from her hiding and now stood in front of Strider, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"_Ar ai lothron bos no_?" He asked calmly, although the anger was clear in his voice, "_Ta no il ilye menel tanya dos tulo arta a firiel ai quet Edhelen._"

["And who may you be?" "It is not every day that you come across a mortal woman who speaks Elvish."]

The woman stepped forward and lowered her hood, revealing her long chestnut hair, and two emerald eyes placed perfectly on her heart shaped face.

"You may call me Aleia," She offered with a bow, "I overheard you say that you are traveling to Rivendell."

"You heard correctly my lady, although I do not see what business you would have in Rivendell," Strider retorted.

"Business no, but I see that you are protecting four small hobbits, and Rivendell is no small journey from Bree," She offered, "I am a skilled warrior, I wish to offer my protection."

"How can I trust a stranger, whom I've just met?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I can assure you, I am no foe," She gave him a small smile.

Strider furrowed his brow, he sensed something about her that he did not trust. He was about to retort but he was interuppted by another shriek.

He re-entered the room quickly and peered quickly out the window. The hobbits followed him into the room.

"What are those creatures?" The hobbit, that Aleia now knew as Frodo, whispered to Strider.

"Now is not the time for questions," He turned towards Aleia, "Quickly, we must bring the hobbits somewhere safe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"They were once men..." Strider began, the four hobbits watching intensely, as Aleia sat on a chair near the door, "Great kings of men, then Sauron, the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one, falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

He turned back to watch out the window, but continued.

"They are Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one...they will never stop hunting you."

Aleia looked at Strider curiously, then her eyes widened. "the ring of Mordor?"

Strider turned his head and his eyes met hers. "You have heard of it?"

"Aye, I have heard stories," She stated in disbelief, "But never was I aware that such a thing actually existed."

An empty silence followed.

"We leave at the first break of dawn," Strider noted the small hobbits, "Get as much rest as possible."

Although the small hobbit were uneasy about sleeping when danger lurked so close by, they soon drifted off into a calm sleep. Aleia sat uncomfortably in the small unsteady wooden chair by the door. Strider's watchful eye on her.

"_Ya ja lle?"_ He finally whispered.

[Who are you?]

"I already told you my name," She stated bluntly.

His face turned serious. "It is not everyday that you stumble across a mortal woman who speaks elvish so fluently, where do you reside from?"

Her face became more serious, "No where in particular, I travel different lands. I arrived in this town not very long ago, I heard rumours of dark things lurking not far from here.``

He watched her intently. ``I have met many elves before, and I requested to be taught their language,`` She continued.

"Have you been to Rivendell?" He asked curiously

"No, although I have always meant too."

Strider nodded and decided not to press the subject further.

"Well for now you should rest, for we have a long journey ahead of us," He lowered his hood once more and turned his head back to the window.

Aleia stared blankly at the four hobbits sleeping silently on the small beds, wondering curiously what exactly she had just gotten herself into.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the group set out immediately for their journey to Rivendell.

Aleia had gotten to know the hobbits a little better. The hobbit she had learned by the name Frodo Baggins was the keeper of the Ring, although she didn't entirely agree with the choice of such a weak creature being in possesion of a ring the could destroy our entire world, she had quickly discovered there was more to the small hobbit than what met the eye. He was a kind hobbit, but also very quiet, and prefered to keep to himself.

The chubbier hobbit, Sam, she knew didn't entirely trust her, and he kept close to Frodo, as if protecting him. She tried talking to him on occasions but he didn't really try to make conversation with her.

The other two were Merry and Pippin. They they were very loud and dim witted, and honestly, she had nothing else to think of them. They were annoying and wouldnt stay quiet for more than a minute.

"I swear I've seen an elf! Out in the forest one night!" Pippin was arguing about something foolish again.

"An elf? Just one? Elves don't just go wandering off by themselves! You probably dont even know what an elf looks like!" Merry exclaimed, "And what were you doing out in the forest at night!?"

Aleia sighed lightly, this indeed, was going to be a very long day.

"Of course I do, they're...tall....and they...they have elf ears!" Pippin argued.

"Elf ears?!" Merry repeated, annoyance in his voice, "And what exactly does an elf ear look like?"

"Enough!" Strider yelled from a few meters up ahead.

The sudden startled entrance of his rough voice made all the hobbit freeze.

"Night has come, you must keep your voice quiet," Strider pointed to a hill in the distant, topped with an ancient ruin.

"This was once the Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." He stated as they reached the hill.

As soon as they reached the base of the hill, the four hobbits collapsed onto the soft damp grass, worn out from the days travel.

Strider removed four small swords from his buckle, and dropped them at their feet.

"These are for you, keep them close." He cautioned, "I assume you have a weapon?" He looked in Aleia's direction.

"Yes," She said with a nod, pulling her cape back slightly to revealing a long gleaming sword.

"Good, get some rest, and stay close to the hobbits, I'm going to have a look around." and with that Strider had disappeared into the shadows of the ruins.

Aleia watched as one by one the hobbits swiftly fell asleep, and soon all that could be heard was soft snoring.

"Aleia?" She jumped slightly at the sound of her name, she was not aware that Frodo was still awake.

She turned to face the small hobbit, a worried expression on his face, "I just wanted to...thank you, for helping me and my friends. It must be bothersome to look after us, but it is much appreciated."

She gave him a warm smile, "It is no trouble at all, remember I offered to help."

"Yes, I suppose so," He responded, although he still looked troubled.

Her smile faltered as she looked at the small hobbits worried expression, "You carry a heavy burden Frodo, I am willing to do my part to help you and protect you at any cost."

He looked up and into her eyes, she smiled kindly again, but he did not smile back. Her eyes shone brightly under the dim moon, but there was so much pain he could see hidden behind them. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it and only nodded, giving her a slight smile.

"Now get some sleep Frodo, we have a day of walking ahead of us." She turned away once more and leaned against a tall rock sticking out of the ancient hill.

She felt her eyes soon become heavy, she had not slept very much in the week. She was not concerned about the Nazgul at the moment, they were hidden away in the darkness. Tonight she could sleep in peace.

- - - -

:3 Review plz


	3. Amon Sul

Hey hey :]

Chapter 2!  
In every chapter I'm going to reveal a very small part of her past. So you have a better idea of who she is and how she became who she is in the story.

Please review!

----- Chapter 2 ----

_Her face was pale, she had not found anything to eat for at least two days. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going. It had been going on continuously like this for at least 2 weeks. _

_Tired, dirty and hungry, she collapsed onto the ground. She closed her eyes slowly, and blackness engulfed her._

- - - - - - -

"_**Put mine on a little longer, I like my bacon crispy!"**_

"_**Don't burn it!"**_

Aleia felt her eyes flutter open slowly as the the smell of food cooking arose her senses. The smell made her stomach feel extremely empty, she could do with some bacon right about now.

"_Wait...food? ... that means..." _

She looked around quickly remembering the situation she was in, memories from the night before flooded her mind. Huddled over a small fire, Merry, Pippin and Sam were frying bacon and sasuages in a small pan.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She yelled suddenly, "Put it out!"

She felt a sudden rush of energy as she jumped up and began to step ferociously on the fire. Had it been the day the fire would have been invisible, but in the pitch black night the fire could probably be seen from miles away.

"Oh, that's nice, ash on my tomato," Pippin stated bluntly.

A sudden shriek of rage echoed through the forest.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" She yelled in anger and annoyance.

The three hobbits looked slightly sick as they realized their mistake.

"Where's Strider?" Frodo called out from behind them. The screech had awoken him and he had realized what had happened as soon as he saw the cool embers floating gently to the ground around the three hobbits.

"We cannot worry about that for now, they are coming," She responded, unseathing her sword, motioning for them to do the same, it was not exactly a fair fight, but they would have to have to do their best to hold them off.

"But we do not know how to fight!" Pippin squeaked nervously.

"We have no choice, quickly go!" She yelled as she pointed to the entrance at the base of the ancient hill. Another screech met their ears, _"They are getting closer."_

They made their way to the top quickly, and stood back to back in the centre of the ancient ruins. Suddenly it was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the loud breathing of the small hobbits.

Then suddenly, five black figures appeared from beyond the mist, surrounding them. They raised they're gleaming swords and one of them gave a terrifying shriek; the leader, the Witch King.

"Frodo Bagginss..." The Witch King called out as it pointed his finger towards the small hobbit.

Aleia instantly moved in front of Frodo, protecting him from the evil creature.

"You may not touch him!" She yelled raising her sword, she knew she must protect the ring at any cost.

It shrieked in anger and prepared to strike her, but she raised her blade just in time.

"_I will not be able to hold them off for very long_" She thought, a bead of sweat rolling down her worried face, she hoped desperately that Strider would return soon.

"You must be brave little ones," She said quietly, although loud enough for them to hear.

She looked down quickly to the small hobbits, they looked frightened, but nodded. They gave a small battle cry and lunged at the other Nazgul.

The witch king gave out a shriek once more and shot his sword forward, sending both Aleia and Frodo stumbling to the other side of the ruins.

Aleia looked down at Frodo, "Keep your sword close, and do not, under any circumstance put that ring on," She whispered hastily, he nodded quickly.

She moved forward once more and raised her sword to the Nazgul.

"Fight me," She whispered darkly to the creature.

She rushed forward with a small cry, and swung her sword at one of the Nazgul. He blocked it easily, but she wasn't done yet, she broke free from the creature and in one swift movement pierced the creature in its chest. It let out a shriek and stumbled backwards, falling off of the ruins.

Aleia turned around, only to meet another long gleaming blade. She moved out of the path of the sword quickly. She heard the sharp clank of the creature's blade hitting the stone grounds. She whirled around and blocked the blade as it was swung towards her once more.

"_Foolish little girl,"_ The dark creature seethed.

She gave the Nazgul a dark look, "I am no mere girl!"

She prepared to attack the Nazgul again, but was startled when she heard the sound of a shattering sword.

Unconsciously she twisted her head over to the rest of the ancient hill top. There sitting on the ground, were Merry, Pippin and Sam, surrounded by what remained of their weapons. But what she did not see frightened her even more.

"_Frodo?" _

She then noticed Frodo, sitting on the ground, three Nazgul stood above him, the Witch King in the front, his long cloaked arm reached out towards him. They could hear the ring calling out to them. Frodo looked up at the Ringwraiths, his eyes were cold. His hand slowly began moving in his pocket, then his withdrew it, laying the golden ring in the palm of his hand.

"Frodo n...!" Aliea cried out.

But before she could finish her sentence, she felt something cold wrap around her neck. She gasped for air desperately, trying to break free from the creatures grasp.

A sickening sound met her ears. The sound of a blade piercing flesh, a cry of pain filled the air.

Aleia knew she needed to reach Frodo, but the Nazgul was strong and showed no sign of letting go until every inch of life was drawn from of her body. She could feel unconsiouness creeping up on her but suddenly the Nazgul gave a shriek of anger, releasing her neck and stumbled backwards off of the hill top.

"Strider…" She gasped in relief, her breathing picking up, as she saw him fighting off the remaining Nazgul.

She looked over towards the frightened hobbits, sitting worryingly around Frodo. A look of terror met her eyes, and she rushed over to the injured hobbit.

"What's wrong with him?" Pippin cried out in a panicked voice.

Aleia noticed the long grim dagger of the Ringwraith lying on the ground beside Frodo. She picked it up slowly, investigating the strange long blade.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade…." She said quietly, her throat throbbing in pain, as the blade slowly turned to ash in her hand.

Frodo's breathing became laboured and he let of a small cry of pain. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and he was sickly pale.

"Do something!" Sam yelled in frustration.

Strider made his way over to Frodo and inspected the wound closely.

"This is beyond any of our skills to heal, he needs elvish medicine," Strider said urgently.

"We must get him to Rivendell quickly," Aleia stated, her back still turned from the group.

Strider lifted Frodo up onto his shoulder. "Grab torches for protection!" He yelled back to the rest of the group as he ran up ahead.

"I...I thought you killed them!" Sam stuttered nervously.

"You cannot kill them, they are not among the living or dead," Aleia explained as they walked through the dark forest, "They will be back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We must hurry," Aleia called back to the hobbits as they began to fall behind.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam cried out, "He'll never make it!"

The group moved faster through the dark forest. Suddenly Strider stopped and laid Frodo gently on the ground. "We will rest for 5 minutes."

Pippin looked watchfully over Frodo. "Is he going to die?"

"No," Strider responded, "He is passing into the shadow world, he with soon become a wraith like them."

A distant cry of a Ringwraith echoed through the forest.

"They're close," Merry said nervously.

Everyone's heads turned suddenly as they heard a louder cry of pain escape the small hobbits mouth.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked quickly.

"Athelas?" He mumbled in confusion.

"Kingsfoil?" Strider tried again.

"Kingsfoil? Aye it's a weed." Sam responded knowingly.

Strider began to lead Sam off a small path, "It might help slow the poison, hurry!"

Aleia watched until they were out of sight, covered by the long shadows of the dark forest.

"My lady?" She heard a voice squeak.

She raised her head to find Pippin and Merry looking warily at her, "Are you alright?" Merry asked nervously.

She nodded slowly, "I am fine," She assured him, ignoring the sharp pain in her neck, it was sure to leave a nasty bruise, "The only one we must to worry about for the time being is Frodo."

Frodo gave out a small cry of pain through his fast paced breathing.

Aleia got on her knees beside him, a feeling of guilt overwhelmed her as she looked at the severely injured hobbit. She should have protected him, she had sworn to do so.

A sudden sound of footsteps shook her from her thoughts. She turned around quickly only to be surprised by the sudden appearance of another woman, who clearly was no mortal. She had long dark hair and beautiful blue eyes that shimmered even in the dark night, and of course, two perfectly pointed ears.

Strider and Sam followed swiftly behind her. The woman knelt down beside Frodo and examined the wound on his chest.

"He's fading....he will not last," She said worryingly, looking up to Strider, "We must get him to my father."

Aleia looked curiously at the elven woman, as she and Stider carefully lifted Frodo up, placing him gentley on the horse that she must have ridden in on.

"I have been looking for you for two days," She stated in a hushed voice.

The three hobbits stood watching on, "Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked, clearly confused.

"There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know," She said quietly to Strider as she grabbed the reins of the horse.

Strider looked worryingly at the elf maiden and mumbled something quietly in elvish to her.

"_Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im_," Aleia heard her say in immediate response.

(I will take him. I'm the faster rider.)

Striders hand wound gently around the mysterious elves and looked into her eyes, a look of worry became apparent on his face.

"Strider! Where is she taking him?!" Sam said in a panicked voice.

Strider turned to face the Aleia and the hobbits, "She is Arwen Evenstar of Rivendell, do not worry, she is no enemy of ours."

Sam still looked worried, but nodded slowly as Arwen mounted her horse. "Ride fast," Strider stated in complete seriousness, "Do not look back."

She looked over to Strider one last time before whispering something quietly and talking off into the dark forest.

"What are you doing?!" Sam yelled to her, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

"Be calm Sam," Strider persuaded, "She is a skilled warrior, she will protect him."

- - - - -

Reviewww please :3


	4. Arriving in Rivendell

Whatsup? :D

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! My computer crashed last week, but luckily they managed to save everything on it (:  
anddd I was also going to put it out yesterday but It was my bday and I was super busy! I got a hugeee Legolas poster for my birthday  
_ no joke it was 5 times bigger than a normal poster, I almost died when I saw it.

Anyways please review! The more reviews the faster the chapters will come out

-- Julia

**Chapter 3 - Arriving In Rivendell --**

Strider convinced the rest of the group to get as much sleep as possible before sun rise. They had a long journey ahead of them. It took awhile to pursuade the hobbits, they were worried for their friend. But eventually their soft snores were all that could be heard in the late night.

"I will keep first watch," Aleia offered in a hushed voice.

Strider frowned slightly, "You have been injured, and you have not gotten much sleep in the past days, I will keep watch."

"I assure you that is not necessary, I have received much worse injuries, I am not tired." She retorted.

His face turned more serious, "You are no use to us tired and injured, go to sleep."

She bit her lip hard, attempting not to let a sour retort escape her mouth. She was not use to taking orders from others. She got up steadily and moved to another side of the small camp site. Resting against a tree, she lowered her hood and attempted to sleep.

- - - -

The next few days were very uneventful, The group was very quiet, and to Aleia's surprise, Merry and Pippin's sense of humour seemed to have diminished as well.

Although at the moment she would have prefered their annoying sense of humour to the dark cloud that now hung over the small group. Sam had not said more than a word for the past two days, and the look of worry on his face had still not faded. They travelled fast and tried to stop as little times as possible.

On the morning of the fifth day of their journey, they finally arrived in the forest that bordered Rivendell, much to the hobbits delight, they were eager to make sure Frodo was safe.

"Medui le cali eisolaer," A voice proclaimed lightly.  
[Finally you have arrived.]

All five of them turned their head to the sound of the sudden voice.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Strider bowed his heads to the two elves that now stood in front of him. They were tall and very alike in appearance, so much that it was difficult to tell the differences between the two. They both had long dark hair, grey eyes and very fair elven faces.

"It is good to see you again," They both gave him a small smile, "Lord Elrond has long awaited your arrival, we shall bring you to him immediately." The identical elves turned and began to walk slowly. Strider walked faster, following the elves until he was one step behind them.

"How is Frodo? Is he alright?!" Sam said quickly, as the rest of the group began to follow the elves.

"All in good time," One of them responded in a hushed voice.

As they walked through the peaceful forest, the sound of hurrying water met their ears and a brighter light up ahead could be seen.

Then finally the elves turned to face them, with a gracious smile rising on their face, "Welcome to Rivendell."

They moved closer to the light seeping into the somewhat darker forest.

Small gasps could be heard from the small hobbits. Even Aleia seemed noticeably tranced by the beauty that stood before them.

They stood on a tall hill, over looking the entire valley. Tall graceful trees engulfed the entire glen, and the sounds of rushing waterfalls calmly washed over the lands. She could feel the air become lighter and it gave her a sense of peace and relief. They walked gradually down the zig-zag path, leading towards the great buildings that stood lower in the valley.

- - - -

When the group had finally made it to the bottom of the path, they began to notice many more elves walking blissfully throughout the haven. The hobbits stared on eagerly, curiosity getting the best of them. They had never seen such beautiful creatures before.

Aleia had been to many different elven lands before, so she was not as surprised as the three hobbits. But even she had to admit that Rivendell was beautiful, and unlike any other land she has been too. Strider on the other hand just looked very worn and tired, but happy to be back in Rivendell once more, Aleia was aware that he had grown up in this valley.

The two elves led them around many buildings before stopping before a very tall beautiful building. One of them opened the door and held it for all of them while the other led them inside, it was a gorgeous home, and looked even bigger on the inside. The floors were wide and were made of marvelous white marble. A grand set of staircase was placed in the middle of the floor.

The two elves walked ahead and began up the stairs. "Wait here, we shall return." They said at the same time.

The small group waited patiently for the elves to return. The small hobbits fidgeting ever so slightly, hoping for good news about Frodo.

"Welcome!" A loud, but gentle voice echoed throughout the room, they all looked up to see an elf, he looked older and much wiser than the other two that now stood behind him, but he still had a very fair face.

"Lord Elrond," Strider smiled and bowed. Elrond smiled warmly to the company that know stood in front of him.

"I sent Arwen two weeks past to find you, I never expected a critically injured hobbit to return in her arms the following week," He raised his eyebrow, "Nor did I expect such a large group to return."

"How is Frodo? Is he alright?" Sam started once more, "When will we..." Strider put a hand on his shoulder.

Elrond looked surprised by the hobbits sudden outburst, but grinned at the dedication he showed for his friend, "It was almost too late when he arrived, but we managed to heal him, he is fine. He awoke at dawn this morning."

Sam beamed cheerfully at the wonderful news, the other hobbits smiling graciously to one another.

"I told you he would be fine!" Merry whispered heartily to Pippin.

Elrond chuckled quietly, looking down at to the small men. His eyes then moved upwards, until they met two green ones. His smile faltered slightly, and his expression changed to curiosity. "I see you have made a friend on your journey here."

Then all eyes were on her, the elves standing behind Elrond gave her a hard look, it was clear they did not completely trust her.

She gave a friendly smile and bowed slowly, "I am called Aleia, it is wonderful to meet you Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I have always wished to view the beauty of this haven through my own eyes."

Although the other elves still looked uneasy, Elrond seemed calm and unalarmed by the stranger standing in front of him.

"You are a woman of Rohan," He said clearly, his voice indicating it was not a question, his eyes never leaving hers.

She hesitated, "Yes, I presume that is true. Although I have not stepped foot in those plains for many years." Of course he would know where she was from, he was an elf; strong and wise, no mere human.

"Indeed, well you are welcomed to stay here as long as you wish," Elrond smiled warmly, "I see that you are good at heart, and have protected these four hobbits bravely, and for that I thank you." he looked to strider, "Aragon im nin quet ben le, Elladen ei Elrohir thar vanta i perian ana Frodo."

[ Aragon, I must speak with you, Elladen and Elrohir will walk the halflings to Frodo]

Elrond noticed the alarmed look on the hobbits faces, at the sound of their friends name, "Do not worry, you will be reunited with your friend soon enough."

"Man en nin?" Aleia asked calmly.

[And what of me?]

Elronds gaze returned to her, his face full of surprise. "I was not aware you spoke elvish." He spoke gently, "I shall have a maid come and bring you to a hot bath and to a room, you must be very weary traveling for many days."

She nodded politely, although she did want to make sure Frodo was alright, she did not feel like arguing with anyone at the moment. Besides, a bath sounded like heaven right about now. "Thank you."

He bowed his head, "Please enjoy your stay," He head turned to Strider, "Tulo Aragon."

[Come Aragon.]

Aleia watched as Strider left the room with Elrond, then turned to the three hobbits who were about to leave, to follow the identical elves.

Sam looked shyly to her, "I know I ain't been very nice to you, but I'm... we're all grateful that you helped us... I'm sure Mr. Frodo will say the same."

Aleia frowned slightly at the memory of Frodo lying on the ground, crying out in wretched pain and his face as pale as a ghost . "I did only what I promised to do, and I did not even succeed at that."

"But...!" Sam retorted before she interrupted him calmly. "Do not worry Sam, go now and visit your friend, I'm sure he wishes to see you all dearly."

He looked down momentarily, then nodded slowly. The other hobbits gave her a small smile then followed the elves outside.

And so Aleia was left alone in the giant marble entrance way. She did not know what she would do now that she was here. Surely something big was going to happen, the One Ring has been discovered, it would only be a matter of time until war would come upon middle earth.

----

Next chapter probably out tomorrow :]

Legolas shall be in it in a couple chapters :D yay!

Review pleaseee!


End file.
